Pokemon: Black and White: Ryan's History: Unova Arc
by I'm My Own OC
Summary: A new fic that I deciced to start. This one however, is my own fic, not a collaberation with anyone. This fic takes place before 'The Adventures of Ryan and Kirrie', covering the part of his journey in Unova of the eleven years prior to my collab fic. Multi-Arc fic. Guest appearances by multiple characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning the Journey**

_Well, I've been trying to figure out how to start this for quite a while and finally figured out how. The first couple of chapters will be somewhat short, but bear with me for a while. This fic will span most to part of the eleven years before my collaboration with FanfictionFan360. Speaking of which, I would like to thank him in advance for helping me with parts of this chapter, and any chapters to come. Now enough of my ranting._

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon in any way, shape or form. All rights belong to Game Freak and Nintendo._

_Claimer: I only own my OC, Ryan, and all of this story._

-Opelucid City. 7:30 A.M.-

"Ryan! Wake up! You're gonna be late!"

"Just five more minutes." I mumbled as I started falling back asleep. Today is the day that I finally start my Pokemon journey in the Unova region.

Now, you're probably wondering why I'm not wide awake and rushing to get ready, right? Well you try getting to sleep when there's a freshly hatched Togepi in the house that won't stop crying. You see, my mom got a pokemon egg from the daycare center just outside of Striaton City last week, and last night it finally hatched into a Togepi. I didn't realize that such a small pokemon like Togepi could make so much noise.

I then heard the door to my room fly open and the quick pitter patter of tiny footsteps. Dad must've sent Axew to wake me up. He then jumped on the bed and yanked the covers off of me and started jumping on the bed, being careful to avoid falling on me. He finally stopped, but then heard him go "Ax... EEEWWWW!". I moved my head down slightly, assuming he was about to use a Skull Bash to wake me up like he normally would if I wouldn't wake up, tripped on my head, and hit the wall, probably leaving another hole.

I then looked down to see Axew on the floor, looking like he got hit by a Dizzy Punch. "You okay Axew?"

He then sat up, shook his head, and happily repeated his name a few times happily. I got out of bed, pet his head and said, "You're lucky you're so hard headed." before changing out of my pajamas and into my black pants, red shirt, black vest, black shoes, and finally putting on my glasses, before grabbing my bag and realizing that my XTransceiver was nowhere to be found.

"Mom! Did my XTransceiver ever come back from the repair shop?" I asked as I started walking downstairs.

"Yeah, your father picked it up yesterday. Here you go." Mom said as she handed me my XTransceiver.

"Thanks mom." I replied as I put it on my wrist.

"Don't forget your map." She said as she handed me my Town Map as well.

"Oh yeah. That might help."

"If you're ready now Ryan, then let's go. I told Professor Juniper we would be at her lab by 8." Dad said, starting to get irritated.

"You know, for a dragon-type Pokemon researcher, you sure are impatient dad. Besides, It'll only take us 10 minutes to get there if we take Druddigon." I said.

"How would you know that?" Dad asked.

I sighed and asked, "How many times have I asked to borrow Druddigon so I can visit White?"

"Ok you win that one, but what have I always told you about appointments?" He asked.

"Always be 15 minutes early. I know dad." I sighed again. Now I'm starting to get irritated.

"Well then let's go. We might still make it before 8 if we hurry." Dad said as he walked out the door.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. Bye Mom. Bye Togepi. Bye Axew." I said as I ran out of the house and hopped on Druddigon's back.

"Alright Druddigon," Dad said. "To Nuvema Town."

"Druuuu!" Druddigon roared as he lifted off of the ground and started toward Professor Juniper's lab in Nuvema Town.

**I'm My Own OC**

**6/16/2012**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Choosing a Partner**

_Just as a little note, Ryan is 10, White is 12, and so are Bianca and Cheren if I decide to add them._

We finally reached Nuvema Town, and in 10 minutes. "Told you Druddigon would get us here in 10 minutes dad."

"I hate it when you're right sometimes. Alright Druddigon, here is good." Dad ordered as Druddigon lowered down toward Professor Juniper's lab. "You go on inside. I'll wait for you right here."

"Alright." I said as I hopped off of Druddigon and started to walk toward the door, only to be knocked over by a girl who was running out of the lab.

"Ow." I groaned, rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry. C'mon Pignite." The girl said as she stood up and started running again, her Pignite following close behind.

"Wait! What's your name?" I yelled.

"I'm Kirrie! See you around!" She yelled back as she ran out of Nuvema Town and on to Route 1.

'_Kirrie. That's a cute name. And it suits her too. She was really cute. Too bad I'll probably never see her again.' _I thought to myself.

"Hey. You just gonna sit there all day or are we gonna go in?" A familiar voice said above me. I looked up to see my best friend and the girl I've had a crush on for almost a year.

"Hey White." I said as I got off of the ground and dusted myself off.

"I was wondering if you would ever show up. Now C'mon. We said we would start our journey together." White said as she grabbed my arm and started pulling me into the lab.

"Okay White, but slow down. Jeez, how do you have so much energy so early in the morning?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep last night, and now I'm just so excited that I can't stop going." White explained.

"Well, you two made it just in time."

White and I looked to see the source of the voice, which happened to be Professor Juniper.

"Good morning Professor Juniper." White and I said at the same time.

"Min?" I looked down to see Professor Juniper's Minccino walk up behind her.

"Hey Minccino." I said. "Long time no see."

"Min!" It said as it ran over to White and I and climbed up White's back and onto her shoulder, nuzzling White's face while I scratched its head.

"Looks like Minccino missed you guys." Professor Juniper giggled. Every so often, White and I would come to visit Professor Juniper's lab and play with some of the Pokemon whenever she was busy. "Well then, are you two ready?"

"Of course we are Professor." White said.

I yawned and said, "Same here."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it." White pointed out.

"You try sleeping when mom's Togepi wouldn't stop crying." I said.

"The egg hatched? That's great!" White said excitedly.

"To you maybe." I yawned again.

"Well, are you ready to choose your partners?" Professor Juniper asked as one of her assistants rolled out a cart with three Pokeballs, three boxes of five more Pokeballs, and three pokedex; two black and red, and one black and pink.

"Assuming I can wake up Professor." I joked, White punching my arm. "Wait, isn't Black supposed to be here?" I asked, referring to White's little brother.

"Actually, he's helping dad with something important. Professor Juniper, if it's not too much trouble, Black asked me to bring his starter, Pokeballs and Pokedex back home for him." White explained.

"Of course White. Now, let me introduce you to the pokemon that you'll be choosing from. Professor Juniper said as she threw one of the Pokeballs in the air, releasing a small grass snake.

"Snivy!" The grass snake said proudly.

"Next up, is Tepig." Juniper said, releasing the next Pokemon the same way she did Snivy.

The light changed into the shape a small orange piglet, as it said, "Tepig!" right before sneezing flames and falling on its butt, which was kind of cute considering how small it was.

"And lastly, is Oshawott."

This time the light turned into a small blue otter. "Oshawott!" It said with shimmering eyes, patting the Scalchop on its stomach. I then saw Oshawott get Snivy's attention and pointed to the ceiling, causing not only Snivy, but me to look too. He then fell on the floor laughing at the fact that we were both so gullible to fall for that old trick.

"Ahhh, they're all so cute!" White cooed as if she was looking at a group of newborns.

"You want first pick White?" I asked, at the same time hoping she wouldn't pick the one I wanted.

"I already know who I want joining me." White said as she walked up to the three starter Pokemon. "You wanna come with me Oshawott?"

"Oshawott!" The sea otter said happily as white picked Oshawott up and hugged.

"Well then White, here's Oshawott's Pokeball, your Pokedex, and your other Pokeballs.

"Thank you Professor. Who are you gonna choose Ryan?" White asked as she placed her Pokedex in her pocket and her Pokeballs in her Bag.

"Well, I actually made my decision a few days ago, but I wasn't entirely sure. Now I am." I walked up to Snivy and Tepig and crouched down in front of them. "How 'bout it Snivy? Want to come with me?"

"Snivy?"

"Well?"

Snivy then jumped at me and hugged me, happy to now have a trainer. He then looked over at Tepig and saw that he was now very sad. Snivy pointed this out to me, so I put my hand on Tepig's head and said, "Don't worry Tepig. Black's gonna love you."

"Tepig?" It asked.

"That's right Tepig. You're going to be my little brother's first Pokemon." White added, smiling warmly at Tepig, causing him to jump happily.

"Well then Ryan, here's your Pokedex, Pokeballs, and Snivy's Pokeball." Professor Juniper said as she handed me my things.

"Thank you Professor. Hey White, why don't you bring Tepig to Black and I'll wait by Route 1 for you?" I asked.

"Sounds good. C'mon Tepig." White said.

"Wait you two." Professor Juniper said. "I have one last thing for you."

"What is it Professor?" White asked.

"Dr. Fennel sent these to me this morning for testing, but I thought I'd let you three test them." Professor Juniper said as she took a box off of the cart, opened it, and handed White and I what looked like a little ball.

"Um… what is it?" I asked as I looked over the ball skeptically.

"According to Dr. Fennel, it's a device that allows you to understand Pokemon when they speak." Professor Juniper explained.

"Wait, isn't Dr. Fennel's area of research on the Dream Mist that Munna and Musharna emit?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like someone did their homework." Professor Juniper praised.

I then heard White say, "Show off."

I turned around, stuck my tongue at her, then looked back at Professor Juniper and said, "Actually, mom stills helps Dr. Fennel out, and has mentioned their work before. And she's brought me along a few times." I said.

"Well then, make sure you stop by her lab when you're in Striaton City to let her now how they work." Professor Juniper said.

"Will do Professor. Bye. I'll be waiting by Route 1 White." I said as we left Juniper's lab and White went home with Oshawott and Tepig, while I went toward Route 1 and to say goodbye to dad before I started my journey.

_Well, not much to say really. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I'll get chapter 3 up as soon as I can._

**I'm My Own OC**

**6/18/2012**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The First Roadblock**

**Of the Journey**

_Not quite sure where the idea for this chapter came from, but I don't care. It's helping me to continue the story. And just so everyone knows, any Pokedex data used in this fic is based off of the Pokedex in White Version since it's the only Gen V game I have, and its easy access for me._

"Well dad, I guess this is it." I said.

"I guess so. Oh, your mother wanted me to give you this." Dad said as he handed me a medium-sized box.

"What is it?" I asked as Snivy climbed up my back and onto my shoulder.

"There are about 10 Potions, 5 Full Heals and a bog of berries in there for you. And this is from me." Dad said, handing me another box.

I opened it to find a Scope Lens, Mystic Water, Miracle Seed, and Charcoal, and a stack of TMs. "Thanks dad."

"Oh, and that's not a Mystic Water."

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's actually a necklace that looks like a Mystic Water, but it's really a pendant that strengthens your relationship with Water-type Pokemon." Dad explained.

"Cool. Thanks Dad. I'll take good care of it." I said as I put it on.

"You better. It was your mother's."

"Then why wasn't it in the box with the medicine and berries?" I asked.

"She thought she had alrady given you enough and decided to put it in the box I gave you. " Dad answered.

"I see." Was all I could say in response.

"Promise you'll visit at least once a year?" Dad asked.

"Promise."

"Well then, have a great journey. Be safe." Dad said as he got on Druddigon's back and took off back home.

"Alright. Time to see if Fennel's invention actually works." I said as I placed the ball in my ear. "Alright Snivy, try to say something to me."

He hopped off of my shoulder, turned to me and said, "Snivy, Snivy Sni?"

"It didn't work?" Suddenly, my XTransceiver started ringing. "Hello?" I answered as Professor Juniper appeared on the screen, along with Black and White.

"I forgot to mention to you guys, Dr. Fennel said the device only works _after _you've scanned your Pokemon with your Pokedex after you've caught them." Professor Juniper laughed nervously.

"Thanks Professor." I said as I ended the call and took out my Pokedex to scan Snivy.

The Pokedex then said, _'Snivy. The Grass Snake Pokemon. They photosynthesize by bathing their tails in sunlight. When they are not feeling well, their tails droop. This particular Snivy happens to have a Naïve nature, meaning that it is very gullible and easy to trick.'_

"Well that's good to know. And that explains why Oshawott was bugging you. Alright Snivy, let's try this again." I said.

"_What exactly are you trying to accomplish? It's not like you can understand me anyway." _Snivy said.

"That's where you're wrong buddy." I said.

"_Wait, you actually heard me? You understand everything I just said?" _ Snivy asked.

"Yep." I replied.

"_Cool. So let me ask you this then; why are we just standing here? Let's get moving!" _Snivy said.

"Slow down Snivy. We gotta wait for White and Oshawott." I answered.

"_What? Why are we waiting on them? Besides, you fell for Oshawott's little trick too. You should be just as annoyed by him as I am." _ Snivy pointed out, crossing his arms and tapping one of his feet.

"I know Snivy, but I promised White that we would start our journey together." I answered.

"No need to wait any longer. Let's got going." White said as she walked between Snivy and I.

"Alrigh… wait, where's Oshawott?" I asked, noticing that he was nowhere to be seen.

"He and Tepig started fighting, so I grounded him. Turns out he's a naughty natured Oshawott." White said.

"Why am I not surprised. C'mon Snivy." I said as I started walking, Snivy crawling up my back again and laying on my head.

"_Ahhh, nice and comfy. Plenty of sun, slight breeze in my face. I could get used to this." _Snivy said, causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"You're not gonna put Snivy back in his Pokeball?" White asked curiously.

"Nah. I figure I'll let him get some fresh air and only put him in there if I have to. Sound good to you buddy?"

"_Yep. Sounds good to me." _Snivy replied.

After about half an hour of walking, White and I heard bushes rustling. "You hear that White? Sounds like a Pokemon." And sure enough, a Pokemon staggered out of the bushes. But it wasn't a Patrat or Lillipup. It was a Tepig. A very poorly treated Tepig covered in scars and scratches. It looked at White and I, then turned to run, only to fall over, breathing very heavily.

"Oh Arceus!" I said as I ran over and knelt next to the Tepig.

"Who would do something like this?" White asked in a very concerned and hurt tone.

"We'll worry about that later. WE need to get this poor thing to a Pokemon center. C'mon, Accumula Town isn't much farther." I said as I picked the Tepig up and started running toward my original hometown of Accumula, White and Snivy close behind.

**-20 Minutes Later-**

"Nurse Joy!" I yelled as I ran into the Accumula Town Pokemon Center.

"Oh my! What happened?" Nurse Joy asked when she saw the horrible condition that Tepig was in.

"I'll explain later. This Tepig need help." I said just as an Audino rushed out with a small stretcher. I gently placed Tepig on the stretcher and softly said, "It's gonna be okay Tepig." Before Nurse Joy and Audino brought into Critical Care.

I sat down at one of the table with my head in my hands, trying to stay calm. Snivy climbed onto the table while White sat next to me and put her hand on my shoulder and asked, "Are you okay Ryan?"

"Who would do something like this? How could someone treat a Pokemon so poorly and then cause it this much pain?" I asked more to myself through gritted teeth as a few tears left my eyes. "No Pokemon should ever be put in that condition."

"Ryan, just calm down." White said softly. "Tepig's going to be okay." She added before wrapping her arms around me.

"I know White." I said as I started to calm down.

"_Hey, here comes Nurse Joy." _Snivy said. When I looked up, I saw Nurse Joy make her way over to the table we were sitting at.

"Is Tepig going to be okay?" I asked.

"She's going to be just fine. Now, you want to tell me what happened?" Nurse Joy asked as she took a seat across from us.

I moved my glasses, wiped my eyes, placed my glasses back on and said, "White and I were walking in Route 1 on our way here when Tepig staggered out of the bushes. It saw us and tried to run away, but when it did, she just fell right over. So I went to her, picked her up and got her here as fast as I could."

"Well it's a good thing you did. It's still going to be a few hours before Tepig will be out of Critical Care and out of Recovery. So if you want to stay, you can rent a room so you'll be more comfortable." Nurse Joy said.

"Um, I don't have any money." I said.

"Neither do I." White added.

"You know what, this time's on me. Besides Ryan, I owe your father a favor anyway." Nurse Joy said.

"Really? Thank you so much Nurse Joy." I said.

**-2 hours later-**

"You wanna go check on Tepig now?" White asked.

"Yeah. Sure." I said as I got off of the bed. "C'mon Snivy."

"Let's go Oshawott." White said as we left the room to go back downstairs.

Once I was at the counter, I said, "Nurse Joy, how is she?" Just as those words left my mouth, I was hit by something really fast and really hard, knocking me onto the floor.

"Tepig!" The Tepig said as she started licking my face.

"Tepig has made a full recovery. She seems quite happy to see you too." Nurse Joy said happily, giggling at the sight.

"Yeah, no kidding. Aha ha, Tepig, cut it out!" I laughed as I tried to get Tepig to stop.

"Tepig, Tepig Tep, Tepig." She said.

"Whoa, slow down Tepig, I can't understand what you're saying. Actually, I guess that doesn't really matter does it?" Well that must've sounded pretty stupid.

"_She said that she wants you to be her new trainer." _Snivy translated.

"Really Tepig?" I asked.

"Tepig!" She replied happily, nodding her head with a huge smile.

I chuckled and said, "Alright then. Hop off of me first would ya?" I said as Tepig went to the floor and I sat up, took a Pokeball from my belt, enlarged it, and tapped it onto Tepig's nose. The red beam drew Tepig into the Pokeball as it closed and shook only once in my hand before making the confirming click. "Welcome to the family Tepig." I then whispered to the ball, "I promise I'll take better care of you than your last trainer." before lightly kissing the Pokeball, shrinking it and placing it on my belt. I then stood up and said, "C'mon White, let's get out of here. Thanks for everything Nurse Joy."

"Be safe you two." Nurse Joy said, her Audino probably saying the same, as White and I left the Pokemon Center, ready to move onto Route 2 and toward Straiton City right away. Or so we thought…

_Cliffhanger! Ha ha ha! That wasn't in the original plan, but I needed something to go off of for the next chapter. XD_

_Oh yeah, now I remember, I got this idea from the episode where Ash got his Tepig, but why I made this one in such bad shape, I honestly have no clue :\_

**I'm My Own OC**

**6/21/12**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Next Stop… Not Striaton City?

As White and I left the Pokemon Center, there was a huge commotion going on outside. "What the heck is going on?" I asked. "I may not remember a lot from when I lived here, but I'm pretty sure no one gathers around like this in such a small and quiet town."

"I think it's something over in the Plaza. C'mon." White said as we walked over to the Plaza where a group of people in weird grey outfits were lined up, two of them holding banners with a blue P placed over a half black and half white banner. (**A/N: Sorry, but I need to put this before I forget about it later, but am I the only one, or has anyone else realized the slight irony of Team Plasma's banners?)**

"White, Ryan, come here a sec." I then noticed one of our friends in the crowd of people who called our names.

"Cheren? What's going on?" I asked.

"Looks like we're gonna find out." Cheren replied as one of the people in the Plaza moved to reveal a man with some kind of weird monocle, green hair and a strange cloak as he walked forward.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

The crowd started stirring, confused at what this man was saying.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... only assume that this is the truth?" Ghetsis said as he paced back and forth. "Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

Again the crowd started stirring at what Ghetsis was talking about.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

"This isn't making any sense what so ever." I said, finding what I was hard to believe.

"No kidding. Liberate Pokemon? Pushed around? This guy has no idea what he's talking about" White said.

"Guys, quiet." Cheren said.

"That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Ghetsis finally finished as he left the Plaza and Accumula Town, surrounded by his, I guess, followers.

The crowd then stirred once more, all questioning what Ghetsis said.

"If you ask me, I think he might have a few screw loose in the old thought processor." I said as I poked my head a few times, making Snivy chuckle slightly.

"Your Pokemon…"

I looked to see a teen, probably close to White's age, wearing beige pants, a white shirt and black cap over his green hair, approach us.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Just now, it was saying…"

Cheren then stopped him and said, "Slow down. You talk too fast. And what's this about Pokemon… talking? That's an odd thing to say."

"Actually Cheren, it's not." I said, showing him the earpiece that White and I had.

"Yes, they're talking." The teen said. "Oh, then you three can't hear it, either… How sad."

"Actually, we can." White pointed out, referring to her and I.

"My name is N." The teen said, introducing himself.

"My name is Cheren, and this is Ryan and White." Cheren said.

"We're perfectly capable of introducing ourselves Cheren." White said in an annoyed town.

Cheren just ignored White, continuing by saying, "We were asked to complete the Pokedex, and we just left on our journey. My main goal is to become the Champion though."

N then said "The Pokedex eh? So… you're going to confine many, many Pokemon in Poke Balls for that then. I'm a Trainer too, but I can't help wondering… are Pokemon really happy that way?" N asked as he walked toward me. He then looked at me and said, "Well, Ryan, is it? Let me hear your Pokemon's voice again!"

"Is that a challenge? Fine then!" I said as I stepped back. "Snivy, let's go!" I said as Snivy hopped off of my head.

"Go Purrloin!" N called as he released a small purple kitten.

"Alright Snivy, start off with Vine Whip!" I ordered as Snivy unleashed two vines from his collar, whipping the Purrloin.

"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon! Purrloin, use Scratch!" N commanded as his Purrloin charged at Snivy.

"Snivy, dodge and use Quick Attack!" I said as Snivy evaded Purrloin's attack and charged with a strong Quick Attack.

"Not bad." N said. "But it'll take more than that to beat me! Purrloin, use Scratch again!" N ordered, his Purrloin hitting Snivy this time.

"Snivy!" I cried out as he hit the ground hard. I ran to him, knelt next to him and asked, "Are you okay?"

"_I'm okay. That really hurt though."_ Snivy said.

"Hang on." I said as I removed a Potion from my bag and sprayed it on Snivy's body. "How's that?"

"_It stings. But I feel at least a little better." _Snivy said as he stood up.

"I've got an idea." I said before whispering my idea to him. "Alright then. Snivy, use Quick Attack again!" I declared as Snivy charged at Purrloin again.

"Purrloin, dodge it!" N commanded, Purrloin moving before Snivy could get the hit.

"Snivy, Vine Whip, now!"

"_Got ya!" _Snivy said as he lifted Purrloin with his vines and then dropped the Dark type to the ground, knocking it out.

"We won? We won!" I cheered. "That was great Snivy!"

Snivy then ran up to me and into my arms and asked, _"Not bad for my first battle huh? Aren't you glad you chose me as your partner?" _Snivy asked happily.

"Of course I am. And I've never been prouder than I am now." I said to him.

"I never expected to hear Pokemon say such things…" N said as he returned Purrloin to its Poke Ball. He then said, "As long as Pokemon are confined in Poke Balls… Pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokemon, because they're my friends." N finished before heading toward the Accumula Town exit.

"Huh… Strange guy." Cheren commented.

"No kidding." I said.

"But I'm not going to worry about it. Trainers and Pokemon help each other out." Cheren then looked at White and I and said, "Listen, I'm going on ahead. I want to battle the Gym Leader In the next town- Striaton City." Cheren said.

"That's where White and I are heading next. But I want Snivy checked out at the Pokemon Center first. That okay with you White?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." White replied.

"Well, I'll see you guys later then." Cheren said as he left.

"See ya. I'll be right back White." I said as I walked into the Pokemon Center with Snivy in my arms.

"_Ryan, I'm fine. Really." _Snivy said.

"I just want Nurse Joy to look you over real quick. Just to be on the safe side." I said back

"_Okay, fine."_ Snivy complained.

"Oh, Ryan. Back already?" Nurse Joy said when she saw me.

"Would you mind looking Snivy over? We just got done our first battle and I want to make sure he's completely okay." I said.

"Sure thing. Just have a seat. This shouldn't take longer than 5 minutes." Nurse Joy said as she took Snivy and went to into the back rooms.

I sat at a table and then realized that I still hadn't scanned Tepig yet. I reached for her Poke Ball and released her, and she seemed happier than earlier.

"Alright, let's see what Dex has to say about you." I said as I took out my Pokedex to get Tepig's info.

"_Tepig. The Fire Pig Pokemon. It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. This Tepig has a Rash nature, meaning it is very headstrong." _

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as I put my Pokedex away. "So, anything you want to tell me Tepig?"

"_Can you understand me?" She asked._

"Loud and clear." I answered.

Tepig then hopped onto my lap, laid down and said, _"Thank you for rescuing me. I'm glad to have found someone who actually cares about me and their Pokemon."_

"You're welcome. And I promise, no one is ever going to hurt you like you were when I found you." I said, resting a hand on Tepig's back. I then felt a slight tug on my pants leg and looked down to see Snivy.

"_Nurse Joy said I check out." _He said.

"Alright. Back in your Poke Balls you two." I said as I returned both of my Pokemon to their Poke Balls. I then thanked Nurse Joy before I left the Pokemon Center, and left to find White waiting in the Plaza sitting on one of the benches. We then left Accumula Town and made our way onto Route 2, unsure of what may await as now.

Okay, two things. 1) Anyone else realize how hypocritical N actually is? He and Ghetsis say that Pokemon shouldn't be confined to Poke Balls, yet the Pokemon they use are IN Poke Balls! I know it's a game, but come on. And2) my original intention was to include Route 2 into this chapter, but that didn't go as well as I'd hoped or planned. Ah well. Anyway, please review. NO flames. I'm not kidding. I take all reviews seriously here people.

**I'm My Own OC**

**6/28/2012**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally Moving On to Route 2**

**I know, this update is long overdue. The past few months have been, difficult. I had started working full time and didn't really have the brain power to come up with what I wanted for this chapter. Which doesn't explain how I was able to figure out most of the material for my other/new fics :\ Ah well. I'm updating this now at least. Oh, I also got Pokemon Black version a few months ago, so now I can properly record captures for White, as I made a profile with a female hero and called her White. Anyway, on with the next chapter.**

White and I finally moved onto Route 2, finally able to continue on our journey. After spending a good chunk of the day in Accumula Town, it was now around 2 in the afternoon, with at least a couple of hours before we reached Striaton City.

"Hey Ryan, you want to just set up camp here?" White asked. "It would be good if we had something to eat. Plus, my stomach won't stop growling."

"Alright." I agreed as we walked off of the route and into the tree line. When we found a good spot to set up camp, I released Snivy and Tepig, while White released Oshawott and the Lillipup she caught on Route 1 while we were waiting for Tepig to recover.

At first I was a little concerned that Snivy and Tepig weren't going to get along since Fire-Types and Grass-Types tend to not get along very well. Well, usually. But thankfully they got along very well, almost as if they had known each other for years. Oshawott on the other hand was shocked to see Tepig, thinking that it was the same one as Black's. But when he heard the distinct difference in her tone, he quickly figured out that my Tepig wasn't the same as Black's.

The one thing that didn't surprise me though was the fact that Oshawott kept bugging them. He constantly distracted them just so he could snag a couple of pieces of their Pokemon food without them noticing. Eventually, Snivy caught on to his little trick and managed to catch him and slap his paw away with one of his vines.

Of course, when White caught Oshawott that time, she quickly figured out that he was, once again, causing trouble and kept a constant watch over him to make sure he behaved. White then sighed, causing me to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Just wishing that he would behave." She answered.

"I'm sure he'll learn eventually White. You just need to teach him to behave." I said as I took a bite out of a Sitrus Berry.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Axew was the same way for months. He kept getting into trouble and Dad would have to scold him. Eventually he learned what he was and wasn't allowed to do." I explained.

"I thought Axew was Brave natured."

"He is. Doesn't mean he wasn't a handful for my parents." I said, taking another bite out of the Sitrus Berry I was eating.

"Well I hope you're right." White said.

"When have I ever been wrong?" I asked.

"The time when you said it was safe to jump out of the tree I was climbing and my shorts got caught on a branch last year." White said.

"Hey, that was Cheren who said that, not me. Besides, Bianca and I still caught you." I said back.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I remember how red your face was when we realized that there was a huge hole in my shorts. I may have been mad about that, but seeing the look on your face was priceless." White said as she started laughing.

"Yeah... glad you get a kick out of something like that." I said sarcastically, finishing my Sitrus Berry and blushing slightly at the memory.

"Oh come on. You know I'm just messing with you." White said after calming down a bit.

"No, you're embarrassing me. And I'm pretty sure you're doing it on purpose." I said as I turned away from her.

"Sorry. I forgot how easily embarrassed you are." White said as she took off her hat and let down her hair.

After about an hour of relaxing, White suggested that she and I have a battle. Just as practice though and that it wouldn't count as a real battle. I agreed to it, thinking that this would be a good time to find out what Tepig was capable of.

White first sent out Lillipup, so I let Tepig go first, except that she didn't seem to want to. I knelt down next to her and asked, "Tepig, what's wrong?"

"_I don't think I'm ready for this."_

"Why? Is it because of what happened before I found you?"

"_A little bit. My last trainer always pushed me to keep fighting no matter what, even if I couldn't fight anymore."_

I actually felt bad for Tepig. She had been through a lot before I found her, and I as much as I didn't want to force her to battle, I knew that Snivy wasn't gonna be able to take on both Lillipup and Oshawott on his own. "Tepig, look at me. I promise that I'm not gonna be like your last trainer. When you can't fight anymore, I'll let you rest. And I know you don't want to fight, but I really need your help with this. Please?"

After a few minutes, Tepig finally said, _"Alright. I'll fight this time. But only because I trust and hope you're not lying."_

"I have no reason to lie to you." I said before standing up and pulling out my pokedex to see if it could tell me Tepig's moves. Once I pulled up Tepig's data, it showed that she knew Incinerate, Ember, Rollout and Flare Tackle. '_Flare Tackle? I'll have to ask her about that later.' _I thought before saying, "Ready White?"

"Ready."

"Alright, Tepig, use Rollout!" I commanded as Tepig curled up and started rolling toward Lillipup.

"Lillipup, dodge it!" White order as Lillipup jumped out of the way of Tepig's attack.

"Tepig, us Ember before Lillipup hits the ground!" I thought quickly, causing Tepig to stop rolling and shoot a few small flames from her snout that managed to hit Lillipup and I think burn him.

"Lillipup, are you okay?" White asked, getting a semi-strained bark from the small dag pokemon. "Alright. Lillipup, use Bite!"

"Tepig, watch out!" I yelled, but she just stood there, frozen in what I assumed was fear as Lillipup reached her and bit down on her, making her cry out in pain. "Tepig! White, call him off!"

"Lillipup, back off!" White ordered as I ran to Tepig.

"Tepig, what happened?" I asked as I picked her up.

"_Please, put me back in my ball." _She said shakily, curling up in my arms.

"Okay. But I want to know what happened later." I said as I returned her to her poke ball.

"Is she okay?" White asked out of concern.

"I don't know. I'm gonna find out though. Maybe we should just call this a draw." I suggested.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about what happened." White apologized.

"I don't think it was you, or Lillipup White." I said as I sat down on a rock and re-released Tepig into my arms. "Tepig, what happened? Why did you freeze up like that?"

"_It was that attack. I've been hit by it so many times that it was the cause of some of my scars. When I heard that command, it just reminded me of all of those…." _ Tepig tried to explain before burying her head into my chest.

"Shh, it's okay Tepig." I said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"_Is she okay?" _Snivy asked once he climbed up my back and looked over my shoulder.

"I think she just needs a little time to calm down. Can you tell Lillipup what happened so he can tell White? I'm gonna stay here with Tepig." I asked my grass serpent.

"_Yeah sure. I'll be right back." _Snivy said as he hopped off of my back and walked over to White and Lillipup while I kept Tepig close to keep her calm.

After a few minutes, Snivy returned to me as White walked up right behind him and said, "I'm sorry Ryan. I had no idea that…"

"It's not your fault White. I didn't know either. Hopefully I can get Tepig to open up to me at some point and tell me about her past. But until then, I'm not gonna push it. Maybe it would be better if she didn't battle until I find out everything that I need to." I said, slowly petting Tepig's back.

"Okay. But still, I'm sorry." White said as she crouched down in front of me. "I'm sorry Tepig." She said, lightly petting Tepig's head, which seemed to help soothe her a bit.

"How about we just stay here and head to Striaton City tomorrow? Dad says it'll only take us about a month to travel the region." I suggested.

"Alright. I don't think we should rush this anyway. I wanna be able to take in the scenery as we go." White said.

So, White and I camped out for the night on Route 2, but I kept Tepig close to me throughout the night since she was still pretty shaken up about the battle and hoped that she would calm down soon.

**Well, there's chapter 5. Wound upmaking a change to the original plan, but I think its better this way.**

**I'm My Own OC**

**9/28/12 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Decided to make some changes to lines that were in the game, but most of it's the same as it is in the games.**

White and I woke up the next day, ready to head into Striaton City for our first Gym Battle. I was still more worried about Tepig than the Gym Battle though. I kept her close to me all night and she was still a little shaky. There's no way that she was gonna be able to battle like this, but I didn't know what to do. Snivy was the only other Pokemon I had, and I didn't want to exhaust him before getting to the Gym.

"How's Tepig doing?" White asked as we began to head back onto Route 2.

"She's still shaking. Yesterday must've really shaken her up." I answered. I decided to keep her out of her ball for a while to see if she would tell me anything or maybe calm down a bit. "I just hope that she'll calm down soon and maybe open up to me."

Tepig was quiet during the entire walk to Striaton City, which started to concern me. Until I heard her snore lightly. "Looks like she fell asleep." White tittered softly.

"She must not have gotten a lot of sleep last night." I said as I looked down at her as she slept peacefully. At least she stopped shaking. I decided that maybe she'd be more comfortable in her Poke Ball, thinking she would be more comfortable.

It didn't really take all that long for White and I to get to Striaton City, but before we got there, I told White that Fennel asked me to stop by her place because she had something that she needed help with, specifically _my _help for some reason. But when we got there, someone was blocking the door to her apartment. "Excuse me."

"You can't go inside right now!"

"Whoa, no need to yell. And why not?" I asked.

" 'Cause Fennel said she was testing something, and she had a scary look on her face." The boy said.

"That can't be good. Look, I need to talk to Fennel. She asked me to come by."

"Look, I said you can't go in. Fennel told me not to let anyone into the apartment."

"Where's that letter she sent… here it is. Look, this is Fennel's handwriting. She asked me to stop by when I reached Striaton City." I said, showing the boy the letter.

"Alright, but you better hope she doesn't get mad."

"Believe me; I'm sure I've seen her in worse situations." I said as the boy moved to let White and I through. I carefully opened the door, peered in and said, "Fennel? It's me. Can I come in?"

"I SAID NO ONE COMES IN! Oh, Ryan. It's you. Sorry about that, come on in." Fennel said. It always scared me when she got tied up with her research, but at least she didn't stay like that for too long when realized that it was me. When I looked at her though, her hair was frizzled and she looked like she hadn't slept for quite some time. Not to mention her apartment was a dump.

"Looks like an angry Unfezant flew through here. How long have you been awake?" I asked, being careful not to step on anything. There were files and tools all over the floor, and I knew Fennel would lose it if White or I stepped on something.

"What day is today?" Fennel asked.

"Tuesday." White answered.

"Since Saturday."

"You've gone almost three days without sleep? Fennel, you're gonna end up like you did last time." I said, concern evident in my tone.

"But I made a breakthrough in my research!" Fennel exclaimed, rushing around her apartment looking for Arceus knows what.

"And it's worth losing sleep over?" I asked.

"You know how important this research is to me don't you? I can't stop now." Fennel said.

I only sighed and thought of the one thing that I _knew _would get her to stop. "Munna! Musharna! Where are you?" I called out, only to get no answer or see the large pink and purple Pokemon come out. "Uhhh, Fennel. Where are Munna and Musharna?"

"I think they went to the Dreamyard to play. Would you mind going to find them?" Fennel asked, not even bothering to look in my direction.

"Only if you promise to get some sleep when we get back with her." I said.

"Fine. I will." Fennel said as White and I left and started toward the Dreamyard.

"That was Dr. Fennel?" White asked.

"Yeah."

"She seems pretty… high strung."

"You have no idea. When she thinks she has a breakthrough, she'll go days at a time without sleep. One time mom found her fast asleep after working for a week straight with no rest." I said.

"At least she persistent." White joked.

"Persistent is not the word I would use White. Obsessed is more like it. But she's like family. Stubborn family." I added, causing White to laugh a bit.

"So, have you ever been to the Dreamyard before?" White asked curiously.

"A few times. Mom has had to bring me along with her when dad was busy with work. Whenever she brought me along, I kept begging her to go to the Dreamyard to play with the Pokemon. But when I couldn't, Fennel always let me play with Musharna." I answered.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Someone yelled from up ahead.

"Who are you?" White asked.

"My name's Missy. Can I ask what the first Pokemon you two received?"

"I chose Snivy." I said.

"I got Oshawott." White answered.

"Snivy and Oshawott! Really? Then Panpour and Pansear could be a big help for you two! Your Oshawott doesn't do well against Grass-type Pokemon, and your Snivy doesn't do well against Fire-types."

Thank you Captain Obvious.

"Say, do you guys want this Panpour and Pansear of mine?" Missy asked, surprising us both. "Neither of them seem to want to listen to me for some reason."

"Um… sure, I guess." White said

"Great! Here you go. Take good care of them." Missy said as she started walking toward Striaton City.

"Well… that was, interesting." I said, looking at Panpour's Poke Ball before releasing it to get its info.

"_Panpour. The Geyser Pokemon. It does not thrive in dry environments. It keeps itself damp by shooting water stored in its head tuft from its tail. This Panpour is Quirky natured and male." _

"Well, at least I have a water-type to go against the gym leader." I said to myself after returning Panpour to his Poke Ball.

"Um, Ryan. We might have a bit of a problem." White said.

"What kind of problem?"

"The 'every possible way into the Dreamyard is blocked' kind of problem." White said. I then looked and saw that she wasn't kidding.

"Oh great." I said out loud. "Those barrels don't look like they're going anywhere anytime soon. And that tree looks to be blocking our only possible way in.

"Why don't we just cut the tree down?" White asked.

"Hmmm… good point." I said before releasing Snivy from his Poke Ball. "Mind cutting that tree down for us buddy?"

"_Sure." _Snivy said as his tail started glowing and he swiped it across the tree, cutting it down and out of our way.

"Was that Leaf Blade?" I asked.

"_Yep. Not bad for a little guy huh?" _Snivy said arrogantly.

"Okay now you're just getting cocky." I said as I returned him to his ball. "C'mon White." I said as I walked through the hole in the wall tha the tree was blocking.

"Ryan! White!" Someone yelled as they ran over to us.

"Oh, hey Bianca." I said as she finally reached us.

"Are you guys looking for the mysterious Pokemon too?" Bianca asked as she walked ahead of us. "Hey, did you hear a sound coming from the other side of that wall?"

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" I asked.

"Come on, let's go see!" Bianca said as we walked through the door of the warehouse, or what was left of it anyway, and saw a Munna floating in front of us.

"Muuun…" it said softly before floating away a bit.

"Oh! Wait!" Bianca said as she, White and I walked after the small Pokemon.

Then, two people in grey and white outfits came out from around the corner, one of them saying, "We found you Munna!" They then surrounded and one of them said, "Come on! Come on! Make some Dream Mist!"

"Munna!" It cried out, sounding scared.

"Huh? Who are you? What are you doing?" Bianca asked.

"Wait a second, I recognize those outfits. You two are member of Team Plasma aren't you?" I asked.

"That's right! We battle day and night to liberate Pokemon from foolish humans!" The man said.

'_Yeah, because you guys think you're sooo right. Hypocrites.' _I thought to myself.

The woman then said, "What are we doing? The Pokemon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We're going to use that to make people want to release their Pokemon. We'll show them dreams to manipulate their hearts."

"You can't do that!" I exclaimed as the man decided to kick Munna. "Hey!"

"Mu… Naa…"

"Come on! Spit out that Dream Mist!"

"You're kicking a Pokemon to make it give off Dream Mist? That's mean! You're Trainers too, right?" Bianca asked.

"That's right." The woman said. "We're Pokemon Trainers too, but we're fighting for a different reason. Unlike you three, we're fighting for the freedom of Pokemon!"

"And setting Pokemon free means that we win Pokemon battles and take Pokemon by force!" The man added. "So, on that note, we're going to rescue your Pokemon from you!"

"I won't let you!" I yelled as I charged at the man, only to get hit across the face and knocked to the ground.

"Ryan!" Bianca said as she ran over to help me up. "Are you okay?"

"Stay out of our way you little brat." The man said as he walked over toward White.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I yelled.

"Go Patrat!" The Team Plasma man said.

"Oshawott, I need your help!" White said as she released Oshawott. "Oshawott, use Water Gun!" White ordered as Oshawott sprayed the Patrat with a small torrent of water from his mouth.

"Patrat, use Bite!"

"Oshawott, dodge and use Water Gun again and follow up with Cut!" White ordered as Oshawott dodged easily and then hit the Patrat with his Scalchop, effectively knocking it out.

"What? I lost?"

"Were you not taking them seriously because they're kids?" The woman asked.

"Of course not!" The man snapped at her.

"Well, whatever. I'm next!"

"If you want a battle, how about against me." I said as Bianca helped me up.

"Ryan, I can handle this." White said sternly.

"Let me handle this White." I said as I released Snivy from his ball once again as the female Plasma member released a Purrloin. "Snivy, Leaf Blade!" I commanded as Snivy's tail began to glow green as he brought it down for a critical hit against the small cat pokemon.

"That's impossible! No Pokemon should have that kind of power so early. Purrloin, get up and attack with Scratch!" The woman said.

"Snivy, dodge and use Leaf Blade again!" I ordered while Snivy executed it perfectly, finishing the Purrloin off and knocking it out.

"I can't believe that _both _of us lost!" The man said. "But we have to obtain the Dream Mist!" He said before kicking Munna again. "Come on! Make with the Dream Mist!"

"Knock it off!" Bianca screamed.

Then there was a bright flash, and when it subsided, Ghetsis was standing against a nearby why wall. "What are you two doing goofing off?"

"What the…? I think I got hit harder than I thought, because I think I'm seeing double." I said, pointing out the second Ghetsis to our right.

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokemon from foolish people!" He then appeared in front of all of us, including Munna. "If you cannot fulfill your duties…"

"T-this isn't… Ghetsis when he is gathering followers… or Ghetsis when he is trying to control people by tricking them with speeches!" The woman said.

"Yeah… This is Ghetsis when a plan has failed, and he is about to issue punishment…" The man added.

The woman then said, "At any rate, let's hurry and say we're sorry so he forgives us." Then two then ran off before another blinding light shone and Ghetsis had disappeared.

"What the heck was that all about?" I asked. Suddenly, a very familiar Pokemon floated out from behind the wall and over to Munna.

"Shaaar!"

"Wait a second… Musharna!" I said happily as the Pokemon looked at me and said its name happily.

"Oh! Munna! Musharna! You two are okay!"

I turned to see Fennel rushing over in our direction and past me to hug Musharna. "I'm so glad you two are okay."

"I think they came out here to play, but Team Plasma showed up and hurt Munna to try and get her to make Dream Mist for them.

"What? That's horrible." Fennel said, sounding very hurt.

"We took care of them though. They ran off just before you arrived." White said. "Wish you would've listened to me though Ryan."

"I wanted to pay that guy back to hitting me, but you already dealt with him." I said, rubbing my cheek.

"Thank you so much you guys. I'm so glad that Munna and Musharna are okay." Fennel said as she hugged the Drowsing Pokemon.

"No problem Fennel. I'm just glad that Munna and Musharna are okay too." I said as I Musharna floated over to me and nudged her head against me. "Well, White and I should get going Fennel. Oh, and one more thing; get. Some. Sleep. Musharna, when you two get back to the apartment, make sure you use Hypnosis on her."

"Okay Ryan, I'll get some sleep when I get back. Oh, and before you go, I've got something for you." Fennel said as she reached into her jacket pocket and handed me an envelope.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It's a Liberty Pass that'll let you take a ferry over to Liberty Garden. It's a beautiful little island that I think you're gonna like as a little get away."

"Thanks Fennel." I said as I put the ticket into my bag.

"Good luck with your first Gym Battle kiddo." Fennel said as she ruffled my hair.

"Thanks Fennel. Get some rest. C'mon White. Bianca, are you gonna come with us?" I asked as White and I began to walk away.

"No, I'm gonna stick around here for a bit. I'll catch up to you guys later though. Bye" Bianca waved as White and I left the Dreamyard and made our way back to Striaton City.

When we reached the Gym though, someone was blocking the door. "Are you two looking for the Gym Leader?" The man asked.

"Yes actually, we are." White answered.

"He is not here. He could be in the Trainers' School. If you want to challenge him, please go find him. The Trainers' School is not far from this Gym." The man said.

"Alright, thanks." I said as White and I started toward the Trainers' School. "Guess we'll pretty much be seeing all of Striaton today huh?"

"Guess so." White answered as we walked into the school and saw a small group of students studying. One happened to be reading something on the chalkboard, but he seemed familiar. Then I saw the bit of hair sticking from the top of his head.

"Hey, Cheren. " I said, but he seemed to be too caught up in what he was reading. Until White tapped him on the shoulder that is.

"Oh, hey guys. Have you come looking for the Gym Leader?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Just figured you might be. He was here talking about Pokemon types until just a few moments ago… Maybe you walked right past him?"

"Maybe." was all I said.

"By the way, White, will you have a battle with me? I want to see how effective items are in battle." Cheren asked before saying to himself, "Or maybe I should test how well I can battle without items…?"

"Sure, why not?" White said.

"I'm gonna go check on Fennel. Knowing her, she's either still working, or she actually listened to me. Either way, I'm gonna go check on her. I'll meet you outside of the Pokemon Center okay White?"

"Sure." White said as she and Cheren started their battle.

When I got to Fennel's apartment, the boy standing by the door was gone, so either Fennel finally went to sleep, or she calmed down. I turned the handle slightly to find the door unlocked and poked my head in to see Fennel cleaning up. "Want any help Fennel?" I asked as I walked in.

"No thanks. I'm just about finished anyway." Fennel said as she filed away some papers.

"At least I can see your apartment again." I joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Fennel said sarcastically. "But don't worry, once I'm finished cleaning up I'm going to lay down for a while."

"Good. Because last time you were like this Mom came by and found you drooling all over what you were working on and you had to start all over. You don't want that to happen again do you?" I asked.

"don't you have a Gym Battle to get to?" Fennel asked.

"Oh right. I'll see you later then Fennel." I said as I walked out of her apartment and toward the Pokemon Center, where White was already waiting.

"Ready to head to the Gym now?" White asked.

"Yep."

"You nervous at all?"

"A little. N was the first person I've ever battled, but I felt fine then." I admitted.

"Just try to relax." White said as we approached the Gym where someone with green hair was now blocking the door. "Excuse me, are you the Gym Leader?"

"Why yes I am. I assume that you two are here to challenge the Gym."

"How is it that everyone knows we're here to challenge the Gym?" I asked jokingly.

"Well then, do you mind if I ask what Pokemon you chose first?"

"I chose Snivy."

"I picked Oshawott."

"Snivy and Oshawott… I see. They're weak against Fire and Grass-types Pokemon. I think you two need to prepare to face those types. I'll be waiting for you inside. By the way, my name is Cilan. It's pleasure to have met you." Cilan said before walking into the gym.

When White and I walked into the Gym, we were surprised to see that it looked more like a restaurant that a Gym. And a curtain with a fire emblem on it with three circular buttons (?) on the floor in front of it. "Any clue what this is White?" I asked.

"Not a clue. Hmmm….. try stepping on the button in the middle." White said. I walked onto the button with the fire symbol on it, only for nothing to happen.

"I don't get it." I shrugged.

"Hmmm….."

"What?"

"Try the water one."

I stepped on the button with the water emblem, and then there was a ding before the curtain started to open. "Interesting. I think this might be a riddle of some kind. We look at the curtain, and then step on the button that is more effective against it."

"Huh, that makes sense." I said as White and I continued on, battling a trainer between each curtain before opening the final one and seeing Cilan standing on a small platform.

"Cilan?" White and I said at the same time, both of us a little surprised.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokemon Gym." Cilan said before bowing politely. Then, someone with fiery red hair walked out from behind Cilan.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokemon!"

Then someone with water blue hair covering half of his face walked out from behind Cilan and said, "I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokemon." Cilan added.

"Wait, so which one of you is the Gym Leader?" I asked, now extremely confused

"Um, you see… As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er…"

"Oh, enough! Cilan, you take too long to explain this! Listen up!" Chili exclaimed. "The three of us will decide whom you battle!"

"You will?" White and I asked at the same time. "How?"

"It'll be based on the type of the first Pokemon you chose!"

"Is that so?" White asked, crossing her arms.

Cress then said, "That is indeed the case. And the partners you first chose were Water and Gress-type it seems. But since there are two of you, you will have to decide who is going to battle first."

"You wanna go first Ryan?" White asked while I thought about it for a minute.

'_If this is gonna be based on our first pokemon, and considering the puzzle to get the curtains open… and there are three of them, each using a separate type…' _"How about a double battle? Me and White against two of you."

Apparently my challenge took everyone by surprise, because it got awkwardly quiet for a bit.

"I'm up for it if you are Cilan." Chili said.

"Well then, we accept your challenge. Chili and I will be your opponents." Cilan said confidently.

"I hope you know what you're getting us into Ryan." White said.

"When was the last time I had a bad idea White?" I asked as we got ready for our first Gym Battle.

**Whew. Finally done. Made quite a few changes from the game's original script, but hey, it's my story right? XD anyway, next chapter; Ryan and White vs. Chili and Cilan! Battle of the Elements!**

…**. Hopefully I'll have a better title idea before then XD**

**I'm My Own OC**

**10/8/12 **


End file.
